


Linked

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam (always) talks.  Gene (never) listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts), [xysabridde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xysabridde/gifts).



> Pair of matched ficlets written for talkingtothesky and xysabridde, because they're lovely and... there was more of a reason at one point, but I've forgotten now, sorry XD Pretty sure the one for Xys came from this prompt: injured Sam, unconscious Gene.

Indistinct music plays in the background, static, then silence. Gene groans, face buried in the pillow, covers only half-pulled up his back. '...hear me.' Sam's voice.

'Course I can.' Another groan. 'Trying to have a lie in, Tyler. I'd kindly appreciate if you'd keep your bloody – '

'I'm going to talk to you anyhow. It's important.'

'How bloody important could it possibly be?'

'...keep fighting.'

'We will be fighting if you don't shut your bloody mouth! ' He's really too comfortable, though, can't get himself to move.

Sam keeps on talking, won't just shut up, never does as he's told. One more word and Gene's rolling over to shut Sam up himself.

'Should please you to know that Ray's giving me a hard time. Chris... is being Chris. He misses you. I – Annie tells me to stay positive, and... I'm not giving up on you, Gene. I did it. You can do it too.'

Wait – what?

'Sam, what are you going – '

The lethargy that had kept hold of him shifts, and Gene pushes up one arm, looks to the left, but Sam's side of the bed – what should have been Sam's side of the bed – is empty, unused. Gene turns his head sharply. Sam's voice – 

'I need you to wake up, Gene. I lo – I know you can do it. Just listen to me for once. I'll think about doing it in return.'

Gene opens his mouth –

– static.

Gene jerks awake, pushing himself up on both arms. The music is playing once more, some song that Gene doesn't know the name of, the alarm on the bedside having gone off ten or so minutes before. The bedroom in the mostly empty flat. His mostly empty bed.

Sam's voice is still ringing In his ears. Sam, though, is decades away.

—————

He hates hospitals, he really does. Groaning, Sam slides into the bedside chair, careful of his left arm, snug in its cast and sling, gaze immediately drawn to the prone figure stretched out before him, blanketed, so very still. The heart monitor beeps, once, then again, Sam's only just hearing it, and as soon as his hand stops shaking, as soon as he can hear something other than the machines that are helping to keep Gene alive, he'll reach out for Gene himself.

'I don't know if you can hear me.'

Sam doesn't care if Gene can hear him or not. He's going to talk. Because – _beep_. No reaction. Hand's still shaking, but when the tremors have passed, he slides his over the one of Gene's that's unbandaged. 'I'm going to talk to you anyhow. It's important.'

So very important.

'I need you to keep fighting.'

Gene never backs down from a fight.

He shifts carefully, forces a smile. 'Should please you to know that Ray's giving me a hard time. Chris... is being Chris. He misses you. I – Annie tells me to stay positive, and... I'm not giving up on you, Gene. I did it. You can do it too.'

I miss you too, Gene.

He's still so still, so quiet, and Sam hates it, hates that silence, wants to scream and never stop. He keeps his hand on Gene's instead, still smiling. When the nurses catch him out of his bed, they're going to give it to him again. He doesn't care.

'I need you to wake up, Gene. I lo – I know you can do it. Just listen to me for once. I'll think about doing it in return.'

If you'd only listened to me, worn your bloody seatbelt like I asked, we wouldn't... you wouldn't...

...please.


End file.
